Na polu chwały/Rozdział XIX
Jakoż postanowił Marcjan sam oświadczyć pannie Sienińskiej, że Bełczączkę może zawsze uważać za dom własny, ale odłożył tę rozmowę aż do czasu ukończenia ceremonii pogrzebowych, pierwej bowiem chciał pogadać z ojcem, któren z powodu procesów, jakie przez całe życie prowadził, znał się na prawie i umiał zapobiegać z góry wszelkim trudnościom. Obaj byłi zresztą przekonani, że sprawa ich jest dobra, więc na drugi dzień po wypadku właśnie w chwili gdy pana Pągowskiego wkładano w trumnę, zamknęli się w bocznej izbie i poczęli z równie dobrą otuchą uradzać. - Opatrzność nad nami! - mówił stary - nic, tylko Opatrzność, i Pągowski ciężko odpowie przed nią za tę krzywdę, którą nam chciał wyrządzić. - A niech odpowiada - odrzekł Marcjan. - Nasze szczęście, że tylko chciał, a nie zdążył, bo teraz wszystko weźmiemy w ręce. Już się Sulgostowscy skłócili ze mną, ale pierwej ja im duszę wydrę, niż oni nam jeden zagon z Bełczączki. - Ha, szelmy! tacy synowie! bodaj ich skrzywiło!... Wszelako nie ich się boję, jeno testamentu. Wypytywałeś księdza Tworkowskiego? Jeśli kto co wie, to on. - Nijak mi było wczoraj, bo zdybal mnie przy kłótni z Sulgostowskimi i rzekł nam: ,,Nieboszczyk jeszcze nie ostygł"... potem wyjechł po trumnę i po księży - a dziś nie było czasu. - Nuż Pągowski tej tam kozie wszystko zapisał. - Nie miał prawa, bo to majątek po nieboszczce, naszej najbliższej krewnej. Toteż się testament zwali, ale będą koszta, jazdy do trybunałów... Bóg wie co! - Ojciec do procesów zwyczajny, ja zaś ułożyłem sobie w głowie coś takiego, że nie będzie potrzeba żadnych procesów; tymczasem "beatus qui tenet", przeto ja się już z Bełczączki nie ruszę i po czeladź naszą już posłałem. Niech mnie potem rugują - Sulgostowscy albo Zabierżowscy! - Ale ze strony dziewki, jeśli jej zapisano? - A kto się za nią ujmie? Dziewka jak palec na świecie: ni krewnych, ni przyjaciół - zwyczajnie sierota. Komu się zechce karku dla niej nadstawiać, narażać się na zwady, na pojedynki, na ekspensa? Co ona kogo obchodzi? Taczewski się w niej kochał, ale Taczewskiego nie ma; może wcale nie wrócić, a choćby wrócił, to golec - i na procesach tyle się rozumie, co mój koń. Prawdę rzekłszy, to położenie jest takie, że choćby jej nie Pągowski, ale rodzony ojciec Bełczączkę zapisał, to jeszcze moglibyśmy tu zjechać i rządzić, jak nam się podoba, pod pozorem opieki nad sierotą. Ja myślę, że Pągowski chciał jej dopiero w intercyzie poczynić zapisy, więc albo testamentu wcale się nie znajdzie, albo jeśli się znajdzie, to taki stary, z zapisem dla panny Sienińskiej, jako dla wychowanki... - A taki da się zwalić - rzekł stary - moja w tym głowa! Chociaż procesu się nie uniknie. - Czemu zaś? Ja słucham, co ojciec mówi, ale myślę, że się uniknie. - Kiedy, bo to, mówiąc między nami, nieboszczka Pągowska (głupia była... Panie, świeć nad jej duszą!) zapisała wszystko mężowi, więc i on miał prawo zapisać, komu chciał. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział starszy pan Krzepecki rozglądając się na wszystkie strony i prawie szepcąc, chociaż wiedział, że w izbie prócz nich nie ma nikogo więcej. Lecz syn zapytał: - Jak ona mogła mu zapisać, skoro zginęła nagłą śmiercią?... - Data jest w rok po ślubie: widać Pągowski to z niej wydurzył dlatego, że tam, gdzie mieszkali, niebezpieczne strony i nikt nie wie, kiedy mu Tatary requiem zawyją. Wzajem sobie zapis uczynili i testamenta były złożone w grodzie w Pomorzanach, skąd je Pągowski tu przywiózł. Chciałem się wtedy z nim prawować, alem wiedział, że nie wskóram. Teraz co innego... - Teraz tak myślę, że obejdziemy się całkiem bez procesu. - Jeśli się obejdzie, to tym lepiej, ale trzeba być gotowym... - Ej! nie trzeba. - Jakoż ma być? - Już ja bez ojca poradzę. Usłyszawszy to stary pan Krzepecki rozgniewał się. - Ty poradzisz? co? jak? Jeno mi ty roboty nie psuj. On poradzi!... Alboś to nie radził, żebym z Silnickimi o Drążków dał spokój, bo nie sposób!... Nie sposób?... Dlaczego?... Zaprzysięgano świadków na gruncie - wielka rzecz! Kazałem ludziom nabrać w buty ziemi z mego podwórza, no i co? I poszli na grunt Silnickich i żaden fałszywie nie przysięgał, gdy mówił: "Przysięgam, że ta ziemia, na której stoję, jest pana Krzepeckiego!" A ty byś rok myślał i nic takiego byś nie wymyślił. Ty poradzisz? patrzcie go!... I począł z gniewu poruszać bezzębnymi szczękami, jakby coś żuł, przy czym broda zbiegała mu się zupełnie z zakrzywionym jak u drapieżnego ptaka nosem. A syn rzekł: - Odsapnij ojciec i posłuchaj. Jak chodzi o to, by lege agere cum aliquo, to ja zawdy ojcu ustąpię, ale co się tknie dziewek, to moja esperiencja większa i sobie więcej ufam. - No?... -Przeto jeśli przyjdzie do procederu z panną Sienińską, to nie w żadnym trybunale. - Co że zamyślasz? - Nietrudno zgadnąć. Albo mi to nie czas? albo to taką drugą dziewkę znajdziesz ojciec w całej okolicy? To rzekłszy pan Marcjan zadarł głowę do góry i począł patrzyć ojcu w oczy, a ów patrzył na niego także pytającym wzrokiem i żuł szczękami, a potem spytał: - To tak? - Czemu by nie? Mnie to już od wczoraj chodzi po głowie! - Hm! czemu nie? Dlatego, że goła jak Lazarus. - Ale do Bełczączki przyjdę śpiewający, bez żadnych impedymentów. Goła jest, ale to dziewka z wielkiej krwi... A pamięta ojciec, co Pągowski powiadał, że gdyby się tak w papierach Sienińskich rozpatrzyć, to można by z pół województwa wyprocesować? Przecie i Sobiescy na nich wyrośli, więc byłaby i protekcja królewska. Sam król powinien o jakowejś oprawie pomyślić... A mnie dziewka dawno w oko wpadła, bo też łakomy to kąsek, łakomy! łakomy! I począł podskakiwać na swych krótkich nogach, oblizując się zarazem po wąsach, przy czym wyglądał tak szpetnie, że stary Krzepecki rzekł: - Nie zechce cię. - A starego Pągowskiego chciała? co? a mało było takich, co mnie chciały? Siła poszło młodych chłopów do chorągwi, to dziewki można będzie na kopy kupować, jak ufnale. Wiedział stary Pągowski, dlaczego mnie z domu przepędził - i nie byłby przepędził, gdyby się o dziewkę nie bał. - Ale suponując, że cię nie zechce, to wówczas co? Złe błyski mignęły w oczach Marcjana. - To wówczas - odrzekł z naciskiem - z dziewką bez żadnej opieki można tak postąpić, że jeszcze sama będzie się do kościoła prosić... Lecz stary przestraszył się tymi słowami. - Hę? - zapytał. - A wiesz ty, że to gardłowa sprawa? - Wiem, że za Sienińską nikt by się nie ujął! - A ja ci mówię: wara! I tak już są na ciebie krzyki. Proces o majątek wygrasz czy przegrasz, bezecnym nie zostaniesz, a to kryminał - rozumiesz? - Bo też do tego i nie przyjdzie, chyba żeby sama chciała. Ale wy mi nie przeszkadzajcie, jeno zróbcie tak, jak powiem. Weź ojciec po pogrzebie Tecię do domu, a jeśli się pozór jakowyś znajdzie, to i starą Winnicką, ja zaś tu przy dziewce ostanę z Agnieszką i Joanną. Gadziny to są, zawzięte na każdą, która od nich młodsza i urodziwsza. Już one wczoraj zaczęły tę niebogę żądłami żgać, a cóż dopiero będzie, gdy pod jednym dachem z nią zamieszkają. Toż ją będą kłuć, toż kąsać, toż poniewierać, toż łaskawy chleb wymawiać! Tak to widzę, jakobym w książce czytał - a to woda na mój młyn. - Cóż na nim zmielesz? - Co zmielę? To, że często umyślnie na kłótnię wpadnę, tamte żmije zwymyślam, czasem której w pysk dam: "a zasię!" - a ją po rękach, ba, i po kolanach wycałuję: "Jam twój defensor, jam brat, jam prawdziwy przyjaciel - tyś tu prawdziwa pani!" I myślisz, ojciec, że się w niej serce nie rozpłynie, że nie pokocha tego, kto jej będzie tarczą i obroną, i kto jej będzie obcierał łzy, kto będzie nad nią w dzień i w noc czuwał? A jeśli w rozżaleniu, w zapamiętaniu i we łzach przyjdzie do jakowejś ekstraordynaryjnej konfidencji, to tym lepiej, tym lepiej! tym lepiej! Tu Marcjan począł zacierać ręce i patrzyć na ojca tak koźlimi oczyma, że stary aż splunął. - Tfu! poganinie! Tobie zawsze jedno na myśli. - Bo aż po mnie mrowie chodzi, jak na nią spojrzę. Nie darmo mnie Pągowski stąd wymiatał. Nastała chwila milczenia. - To tedy powiesz Joannie i Agnieszce, by w myśl twoją czyniły? - Im? Im nie trzeba nic mówić ani niczego uczyć, bo ich natura wystarczy. Jedna Tecia gołąb, a to kanie. Jakoż nie mylił się pan Marcjan, albowiem siostry jego już poczęły, każda po swojemu, opiekować się panną Sienińską. Tecia brała ją co chwila w ramiona i płakała z nią razem, a Joanna i Agnieszka pocieszały ją także, ale inaczej. - Co się nie udało, to się nie udało - mówiła starsza - ale waćpanna się uspokój. Nie będziesz nam wujną, bo Pan Bóg tego nie chciał, ale nikt ci tu krzywdy nie uczyni i kawałka chleba nie pożałuje. - I do żadnej roboty nikt cię nie będzie napędzał - ciągnęła druga - bo wiemy, żeś tego niezwyczajna. Jak ochłoniesz, a sama zechcesz, to co innego, ale poczekaj z tym, aż ci żal przejdzie, bo w samej rzeczy wielkie spotkało cię nieszczęście. Miałaś tu być panią, miałaś mieć męża, a teraz nie masz nikogo prócz nas; ale wierzaj, że chociażeśmy nie krewni, będziemy dla cię jakby krewni. Po czym znów Joanna: - I zgódź się z wolą boską. Bóg cię w tym doświadczył, ale za to inne grzechy ci odpuści. Bo jeśliś może nadto dufała w urodę albo pożądała bogactw i strojów (wszyscy my przecie grzeszni- i dlatego tylko to mówię), to się jedno za drugie policzy. - Amen - zakończyła Agnieszka. - Daj za duszę nieboszczyka na kościół jaką lamówkę albo mały klejnocik, bo ci teraz nic po wyprawie, a już my uprosimy naszego ojca, żeby ci na to pozwolił. Tak mówiąc poczęły bacznymi oczyma spoglądać na szaty leżące na stole i na skrzynie, w których była wyprawa. Brała je ciekawość tak niezwalczona zobaczyć, co tam jest, że wreszcie Joanna rzekła: - Może by ci trocha w szukaniu dopomóc? I po tych słowach obie rzuciły się na skrzynie, na puzdra, na łuby, w których leżały jeszcze nie wypakowane po powrocie z Radomia szaty, i nuż je wydostawać, nuż rozkładać, nuż oglądać do światła i pod światło, nuż przymierzać. A panna Sienińską siedziała w ramionach słodkiej Teci jak odurzona - nic nie słysząc i nie widząc, co się z nią i koło niej dzieje. Na polu chwały 19